Súper héroes en South Park
by giglio-nero
Summary: CREEK STYLE BUNNY AU Súper héroes
1. chapter 1

PRÓLOGO:

En el pequeño pueblo de South Park se puede ver por las noches a los héroes de "Coon y amigos" patrullando el lugar, en busca de problemas para resolver y proteger a los habitantes del malvado profesor Chaos.

Esa noche era bastante tranquila, por lo que Coon citó a los héroes a su base secreta.

—habla Culón, mañana tenemos examen y no quiero dormirme en el— Habló enojado un pelirrojo que veía como el castaño buscaba algo en su carpeta de imágenes.

—cierra la boca judío, esto es importante — habló el mapache sacando finalmente una foto —bien, como ustedes sabrán, han habido varios incidentes en el pueblo no relacionados con Profesor Chaos—

Mientras hablaba en la pantalla se podían ver imágenes de autos congelados y vídeos de rayos cayendo en personas al azar, así como edificios destruidos o totalmente demolidos.

—tras investigaciones exhaustivas logramos ver que los responsables son una pareja de maricas, un elemental y un brutalista—

—¿y quieres que los detengamos?— habla un encapuchado enmascarado

—no Mysterion, los quiero en la franquicia —


	2. Capítulo 1

—¿¡estas loco!? ¿como demonios piensas hacerlo?—

Mysterion se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al castaño

—tu mismo viste esas fotos, si son capaces de hacer eso a gente inocente, ¿que crees que serán capaces de hacernos a nosotros?—

Coon simplemente suspiró y le miró con una sonrisa cínica

—precisamente por eso los quiero, seríamos capaces de librarnos de un dolor en el culo, además será más fácil cuidar el pueblo... ¿o acaso no te importa lo que le pase a Karen o Leopold?—

El rubio lo toma del cuello y lo alza del cuello mirándolo amenazador

—te recuerdo algo gordo: **NUNCA** metas a mi hermana y a mi novio en esto, recuerda quien es tu principal soporte en este equipo —

Tras decir eso lo suelta, dejándolo caer nuevamente en su asiento.

—te ayudaré a encontrarlos, pero se te ocurre quitarle la protección especial a Karen y Butters, y yo mismo te arrancaré las bolas, ¿me oíste culón? —

Coon sólo atina a tragar en seco y asentir

—b-bueno, tengo unas fotos suyas, casi no se pueden apreciar sus rostros... pero dudo que un chullo azul y un cabello rubio así de desordenado puedan pasar desapercibidos tan fácil —


	3. Capítulo 2

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Coon decidió que encontraran a aquellos sujetos que estaban haciendo destrozos en la ciudad.

Mysterion se encontraba de camino a su hogar, cuando pensó en ir a visitar a un pequeño rubio, y ahí se encontraba, fuera de la ventana de la habitación de Butters Stotch, tocando el vidrio para llamar su atención.

Tras un par de minutos, la ventana fue abierta dejando ver a un pequeño rubio de ojos azul celeste, con una cicatriz en su ojo, llevaba una pijama de corderitos, algo que siempre le había parecido adorable.

—M-Mysterion, ¿qué te trae por aquí ésta noche? —

—Estaba terminando la vigilancia de hoy y quise pasar a verte —

El encapuchado le sonríe enamorado

—el profesor Chaos no ha tenido actividad en la última semana, pero me quería asegurar que estuvieras bien —

Ante la mención del villano, Butters se tensa y le sonríe nerviosamente, cosa que pasa desapercibida por el mayor, quien sólo estaba concentrado en el aura de pureza que irradiaba el rubio más bajo.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí... pero también deberías ir a visitar a otras personas, no sólo a mi —

—Lo sé, es sólo... algo me hace venir contigo antes que nada —

Dice mientras toma la mano del menor y besa el dorso de ésta; ante la acción, Leopold aparta rápidamente su mano

—L-lo lamento, pero te he dicho que tengo pareja—

—Lo sé, y lo lamento, fue un impulso mío, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder —

Tras decir esto, el héroe sale de la habitación y se aleja del hogar, dejando al pequeño Butters en su habitación, quien, al verlo irse cierra la ventana y sus cortinas, abriendo el armario y moviendo sus juguetes, dejando ver una palanca que abría un túnel secreto.

—Lo siento Mysterion, pero soy el último a quien deberías proteger—


End file.
